


switching targets.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'll keep adding tags as the story progresses, Insecurities, Marigami Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, adrien is trying but sometimes its not enough, collection of drabbles, conflicted feelings, hurts bad before it hurts good, i'll update this like everyday because its just bits and pieces and those come to me so quick, inconsistent lengths, sadinette hours for some time, switching targets au, things get worse before they get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: What if Adrien had switched his target to Marinette instead of Kagami? What if she asks him out and jumps at the chance because at least he's giving her a chance though he says he's in love with someone else? It gets worse before it gets better, because she finds out the girl is Ladybug and she finds it hard to take it well no matter how hard she tries.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 64
Kudos: 89





	1. the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this all written out but the document got deleted, so i decided to write out drabbles of the significant moments instead of fleshing it out. hence why this is part of the 'half baked' series, because it _is_.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS TO @Lady3ellewrites for helping me sort through this mess ;-; 
> 
> be warned: dis hella clunky + chapters may not be in sequence after a point, but i will mention otherwise in the notes, frankly idk what i'm doing.

Marinette feels her heart beating out of her chest. They are _alone_ with _no possibility_ of being interrupted, and this is _it_. Now or never, do or die, and all that. And he stares at her with wide, confused eyes, a gentle smile on his face as he waits patiently for her. As he always done. She doesn't let herself spiral into the usual - _how does he even put up with me -_ rabbit hole.

This boy would be the death of her. 

Swallowing thickly, she furrows her brows in determination and breathes out the words.

“I- I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me!” She absolutely refuses to look at him. “ _Romantically._ I- I mean, you don’t _have_ to, I know you’re in love with someone else, I just wanted to shoot my shot and-”

“I’d love to,” interrupts Adrien, smile a little unsure. “Give it a try, I mean.”

She blinks with surprise, and Adrien continues hastily 

“I… I’m still in love with that other girl though-”

She ignores the pang of hurt and apprehension.

“But I’m trying to move on, and I… I think I like you too, and I-I’ll need some time and well…” He chuckles nervously, and she melts a little. “A friend of mine said maybe I should switch targets.” He shrugs helplessly. “I-If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure,” she nods, torn between feeling happy that she’s finally, _finally_ told Adrien and he didn’t reject her, and feeling the twinge of rejection anyway, because he is in love with someone else and he was just going out with her because he-

She shakes her head, telling herself not to think like that, and smiles at him. She decides that she’d just be happy that he was agreeing to give her a shot. 

Just _maybe_ this would all work out and he’d fall in love with her eventually at some point. This is a good start at least, she tries to convince herself and tries not to think much of the worried look Alya gives her when she tries to convey what she deems is "good news".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know, maybe i'll keep tacking stuff on here in each chapter and try to bring it up to at LEAST 500 words per chapter before i end up marking this as complete.


	2. first date.

On their first date, they go to André’s, like every student that has ever been to Francoise Dupont. He is talking to her animatedly about his fencing class, and she feels like she was walking on air. His fingers are brushing against hers, and she wants to hold his hand so badly, but he’d asked for time (and space, but that had remained unsaid) so she decides to wait for him to make the first move. 

Any move. 

It doesn’t come, but hey, this was just their first date.

So what if it didn't end in kisses or a blushy, awkward exchange filled with a spark of hope?


	3. glutton for punishment.

Their second date is interrupted by an akuma, and when she finds Adrien again, he looks crestfallen. 

“Adrien? Are you… Are you okay?” 

She dares not take his hand in hers, they are clenched so tightly. 

“I saw her today,” he admits quietly.

She frowns in confusion. “Her?”

“The girl I told you about.”

Her heart falls. 

“Oh.”

What else was there to say?

 _This is it,_ she braces herself.

She's surprised when what she expected doesn't come.

Maybe something in her tone makes Adrien _finally_ look at her, but he looks up as if he has suddenly realised where exactly he was and who exactly he is talking to. She doesn’t know if that hurt worse than the apologetic look on his face.

“So-Sorry, I know she’s the _last_ person I should be talking about when we’re on a date and-”

“I-It’s okay,” she says, keeping her voice steady, as she bites her lip, chewing on it nervously as she watches the cloud of misery hang over his head. She feels her heart crack a little, and she tries to smile. 

“I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me,” she says. The words graze against her throat like needles as she forces them out, but she supposes the way he beams at her makes it at least a little worth it. "W-We’re still friends, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, we are,” he says with a smile, and takes her hand in his. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She blushes, he chuckles and _maybe_ things would be okay.

Alya would later chide Marinette for being a glutton for punishment.


	4. you are amazing.

“You are amazing,” Adrien says with a wistful smile as she hands him a towel quietly. 

“I hear that a lot.”

She winces at how sarcastic that sounds, so she tries to play it off as a joke and gives him a weak smile. She appreciates the thought though. But Adrien now looks more miserable than before. 

“I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t say that it’s okay because… It’s starting to feel like anything but. Instead she hands him a mug of hot chocolate and sits down next to him. 

“What happened?” she asks. 

If Adrien notices her lack of a response to his apology, he doesn’t mention it. He scoots a little closer instead and tells her the latest thing his father had done to make things unnecessarily difficult; she despises that man.


	5. holding hands.

The first time he holds her hand is when he is trying to get her away from an akuma attack. It's an inconvenience, but she couldn't care less because _Adrien is holding her hand._

He seems to realize the exact same thing because he whips around to look at her. "I-Is this okay?" 

She gives him a shy nod. He tells her to stay safe and kisses her cheek with a promise to call her as he runs towards his bodyguard who has just appeared around the corner looking frantic.

She's so happy that she doesn't even reprimand Chat for his ill-timed puns.


	6. a nice thought.

"And where are _you_ off to in such a hurry, Bug?" he teases. "Pretty sure your timer's not running today!"

She freezes and looks at him a little guiltily, playing with her fingers nervously. "Um... I was on a d-date."

His ears droop and he looks away before looking back at her with a small smile. It's soft, genuine, and a little sad. "What a coincidence. So was I."

"Oh."

She thinks she should feel relief, but she can't. Not when tension's rolling off of him in waves.

"Is it that other boy you had mentioned?" he asks casually, but she sees the agitation in the way his tail is flicking against the concrete of the rooftop. 

"Yeah," she admits, but she really doesn't want to rub it in his face by elaborating; she's too accustomed to how that would feel. 

"I'm happy for you, bug," he says at last, not looking at her. "Glad he finally sees you."

She can't help the bitter laughter that rises out of her, and he looks at her sharply, head tilted curiously. She looks away. "He's in love with someone else," she says a little sadly.

Chat startled. "What? Why-"

She knows what his question is. She thinks she does. She shrugs. "I don't know, Chat. Maybe I'm just stupid in love. And maybe I'm his rebound. Maybe I'm-"

"You're the one person he sees himself falling in love with, even if it's not right now," Chat interrupts, his gaze far away. "Maybe he wants. Maybe he really does care, but... I- It's taking time because it's just hard to let go some times."

Maybe. 

Now wasn't _that_ a nice thought. 


	7. orange juice.

When Adrien and Marinette started to date, Kagami and Marinette had fallen into an easy friendship. It's easily one of her most cherished friendships, Marinette thinks. With Kagami, there's relaxed chatting and gossiping. Complain about Adrien's father, listen to her complain about her own strict mother, discussing their shared dislike of Lila and Chloe because Alya was too enthusiastic and Adrien, too nice. It's a breath of fresh air from the usual haunting of her same group of friends from class, a nice change of pace.

"So did he kiss you yet?" asks Kagami.

Marinette feels herself falter, so she takes a long sip of her orange juice, keeping Kagami's steady but curious gaze on her.

"Why, you looking to kiss someone, Gami?" She waggles her eyebrows for good measure.

Kagami quirks her own, but there's a telltale blush on her face. "Don't try to change the subject, Mar."

Marinette deflates and runs a hand through her hair. "No."

"Still pining after that other girl, is he?"

Marinette winces. " _Rude_."

Kagami snorts in response. " _Me?_ Sure."

"H-He's trying," Marinette mumbles.

Indignation flares in her eyes. "But it's hurting _you_ , isn't it?"

Marinette opens her mouth to retort, but Kagami cuts her off. "If you say that it doesn't matter-"

"You sound like, Alya."

Kagami crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "Well, Alya maybe too... _boisterous_ a presence for me, but at least we agree on _this_."

Marinette sighs. "He's trying, Gami. That is all that matters to me. I should... I should be happy."

"Are you?"

It's a challenge. A challenge Marinette has no energy to accept, so she smiles instead. Kagami sighs and looks away. 

"Adrien is a good guy, Marinette," she says, before swallowing thickly. "I... I understand that feelings can be _complicated_ _. I do._ But this isn't fair to you. You... You deserve better."

Marinette's eyes fill with tears and she reaches across the table to lay a hand over Kagami's. 

"You're an amazing friend, Gami. Thank you for looking out for me."


	8. hurtful indecision.

On their sixth date, they were having pastries by the Seine. The golden light of the sunset caught his hair and she was staring at him when he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She froze, and her heart was starting to beat out of her chest when he leaned closer. Her eyes fluttered shut but he merely rested his forehead against hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I- I don’t think I’m ready just yet. I still…” 

He trailed away with a sigh. Her eyes flew open and she looked away, trying to plaster an understanding smile on her face. 

His indecision was hurtful, but she couldn’t say that now, could she? She’d gone into this understanding full well he was in love with someone else and he looked miserable as is. Moments like this, she wished she had Kagami’s courage and sense of self preservation.

But she didn’t, so she stepped away. “It’s okay, I understand.”

No, she didn't _really_ understand. All she knew was that in that moment, for the first time since they'd started seeing each other, a sort of despair had started to creep into her heart. How long would this go on? How long could she take this? How long before he decided that no, he couldn't really move on from that other girl and that whatever this was meant nothing? What would she do then? What would she _say_ then? What was stopping him from doing that _now_?

Maybe he was still indulging her with this, maybe he was still trying his very best to really move on. 

But it didn't really matter, because here they were on a perfect evening; she was hurting and he couldn't look her in the eye. 

Whoever this girl was, she did not measure up to her, even after a month of going out on dates. 

She sighed internally and wrapped her hands around her middle and watched the river quietly.


	9. ice rink.

They're on a date at the ice-skating rink. Adrien had been unusually silent on their way here, and once again, she wonders if he's doing this out of pity or a sense of obligation. She ties her laces carefully, determined to at least try to make this good, and she trudges over the the entry of the ice rink. She loosens her wrists, flailing a little, and feels Adrien standing behind her. She tenses. Biting her lip, she turns around to see him and finds that he looks a little uncomfortable. She looks away before clearing her throat and looking at him. 

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly. "We don't have to-"

His eyes widen and now he's looking at her in panic as he rigorously shakes his head. "N- No, that's-"

Marinette sighs and starts to turn away but he catches hold of her wrist; he's never held her hand quite this way before and her heart is beating out of her chest. She braces herself before turning back around, expression wary despite her attempt at keeping at neutral. 

His brows are furrowed, the tips of his ears red and his eyes are clenched shut.

"I know this is a weird request but can we hold hands?" he asks, the words coming out in one breath. 

She can't help but feeling puzzled; they'd held hands often enough at this point? "I... I thought you knew how to..." she trails away. 

He ducks his head. "I do."

He doesn't offer any further explanation and looks at her imploringly. She is still confused, and it shows.

"I want to hold hands while we skate," he admits. "I- If you're okay with that."

Her eyes widen with understanding and she gapes. "I- I'd love to."

He takes her hand in his and they tread carefully onto the ice. Once they start to glide over the ice, he squeezes her hand before suddenly turning so he could face her as he skates backwards. She lets out a little squeak, unable to help the heat crawling up her face. He beams at her. 

She thinks this has been their best date so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just to keep you guys from getting mad at adrien hehe. be patient with the boy uwu ( and _me_! ). this will get somewhere, i promise. just wanted u guys to see that he is TRYING.... just remembre that it gets worse before it gets better but it DOEs get better.


	10. first loves.

They had just met up after another akuma attack, now they are playing video games in Marinette’s bedroom. Marinette tries her best to focus on the game, trying to drown out Adrien’s voice. Just barely, so she wouldn’t have to hear it all, but enough to know if he needed a response. 

She’d never thought it’d come to this, and definitely not with _Adrien_ , but she is so tired of the way her chest feels tight and the sting of tears she has to keep it bay whenever Adrien talked about _her._

“It’s so hard to get over your first love, you know?” he says, head falling back over the back of her chair as he stares at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I do.” She tries not to sound bitter. 

“I’m sorry for unloading this crap on you,” he sighs, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

Her cheek flames and she gives him a wobbly smile. “It’s okay. That’s what friends are for.”

He gives her a strange look, a little lost, a little pained . “But we’re on a _date_ , and… I’m just… I’m just really sorry, Mari.”

“I-It’s okay.”

“I’m trying, I swear.”

“I know you are.” 

She gives him what she hopes is a genuine smile, at least at face value, because now he just lookes so sad and guilty that she can’t bear being the reason.


	11. roller coaster kind of rush.

It is starting to get a little hard to keep up. She still loves him. Of course she does.

But she can't keep up with the feeling of floating on happiness only to be immediately knocked back to the ground. Whenever she thinks they'd made even _some_ progress, somehow, _always_ they go two steps back. She's been yearning for moments like the ones at the ice skating rink, but moments like that are few and far between. That night she'd gone to patrol feeling positively giddy, and her excitement had almost bubbled over as she gushed to Chat Noir about the progress she'd made. Next morning, Adrien showed up to class with the same wistful smile he wore sometimes; she knew he was thinking of the girl he'd said he was in love with. 

She can't help the bitter thought: _Still?_

It hurt but she'd given him a comforting hug; he'd hugged back, holding her tight. 

He'd whispered into her neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She felt herself relax a little, and feeling a little brave, pressed a small kiss to his temple.

His grip tightened around her. 

For now, she tells herself, this is enough.


	12. lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of adrien pov because... well. // shrugs //

Adrien watches Marinette from where the car had dropped him off. She's talking to Alya, arms flailing wildly as Alya watches her fondly. Adrien feels himself smile, absently patting the lucky charm around his wrist. It really was lucky, he thinks, because the girl who made him that was someone way out of his league, he thinks. Too sweet, too compassionate, for her own good. She has her own space in his heart, and he knows she deserves more, but Adrien always has been terrible at letting go. Which was what has landed him in this mess in the first place.

She's been so very patient with him, and he has noticed the slight tension in her shoulders whenever he'd talked about Ladybug, and the strain in her smile. He hates that he hurts her.

So when Alya meets his eye over Marinette's shoulder and waves, Adrien strides up to them confidently, hesitating only briefly before casually wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. He feels her skin heat instantly under his lips. He pulls back with a grin, and doesn't drop his hand, preening at the way the colour doesn't leave her cheeks till at least lunchbreak.


	13. rosy cheeks.

Ladybug is about to jump away and off the roof towards the akuma when she sees the top of Adrien’s head, easily in the range of the akuma. Brows crinkling in worry, she wraps her yo-yo around his waist and pulls him up, giggling to herself at his startled squeak. 

She doesn’t notice how he has stiffened up when she sets him on his feet, as she checks for injuries. 

“This isn’t a safe area to be Adrien,” she says with a concerned furrow of her brows.

“Y-Yes, sorry,” he mumbles and she finally looks at his face. 

He’s blushing as he stares at her with a wide-eyed wonder of sorts. She feels herself blushing too; Adrien’s never looked at her like that before, she thinks. 

She feels exceptionally giddy throughout the akuma fights and doesn’t even shut Chat down. It’s only when she’s close to falling asleep that night that she realises that Adrien wasn’t looking at  _ Marinette  _ like that; he was looking at Ladybug. 

She only sighs, burying her face in her pillows, trying not to think much of it.  _ It’s not a big deal. Everybody loves Ladybug _ , she thinks almost bitterly. 


	14. macarons.

It’s Friday. 

Marinette isn’t herself, and Adrien feels restless. He has never seen her so lost, and he realises with a start that he has no way of knowing how to offer her comfort. 

Though he wishes she would talk to him, he doesn’t want to force her. 

So he holds her hand as she scribbles absent-mindedly in her notebook all day, and she only realises it some time during lunch. She looks bewildered enough at his action that it hurts him a little, and he remembers his resolve to try harder. So he lifts her hand up carefully and kisses her knuckles, never once breaking eye contact. He beams when some of the colour floods into her cheeks.

That evening on patrol, Ladybug brings a box of passion fruit macarons with her; says she’d forgotten to take them to give to the person she’d had in mind. He doesn’t question her and happily bites into the macaron before realising that it was Friday and Marinette hadn’t brought him macarons like she always did. 

He loses his appetite and looks in the direction of the bakery, heart twisting as he finds himself missing her.


	15. walk home.

Marinette is walking home in the evening, hands laden with bags of fabric. She’d needed this little spree to talk herself out of her brief funk. It can’t mean anything that he’d blushed for Ladybug; nearly everyone she rescued did. So it was no big deal, she tells herself. 

She believes it too as she’s walking home, feeling better and refreshed. She would go home, bake some macarons and take them to school on Monday and apologise for worrying Adrien. She feels the twitch of a smile on her face as she recalls the way he’d held her hand all day. 

Chat Noir finds her after a stumble on the pavement and insists on walking her home. He stays for hot chocolate and croissant, and starts to visit more often after that.


End file.
